mascraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Rock Caverns
Information The Living Rock Caverns is the first dimension added in MasCraft. It can be visited fairly early on in the game (before the Nether if you are lucky enough to find a dwarven key). To make a portal the player needs a frame of mossy cobblestone (10, blocks minimum), and a dwarven key to 'ignite' the portal. The key can only be obtained from mineshaft or village blacksmith chests, and mossy cobblestone can only be found naturally in cave dungeons or jungle temples. This means that a player must simply explore to find all the components to create a portal. Environment In the Living Rock Caverns the terrain is extremely vertical; containing multiple levels and masses of open space as well as many narrow tunnels. The environment has a 'roof' and 'floor' of bedrock like the Nether, meaning that there is no sky and the terrain builds right to the top of the dimension. Most of the lowest level of the dimension is covered by a huge lake, allowing the player to fall from great heights and avoid fall damage. Even below the lake there are many tunnels leading to lava pools. The dimension is constantly lit up, meaning the player need not bring torches or any other light source to go caving here. Furthermore, mineshafts generate frequently in the Living Rock Caverns, and are often exposed in open areas or generated over the lake bottom. Ores Only two ores spawn in the Living Rock Caverns; Concentrated Coal and Concentrated Gold. They spawn much more commonly than in the overworld, and produce more materials when mined. A concentrated coal ore block will drop 1-3 coal when mined, while a concentrated gold ore block will drop 5-10 gold nuggets when mined. If a player is in need of coal of gold, this is the perfect place to mine them - particularly considering it is always lit up and poses less of a threat in terms of mobs. Mobs Dwarf Dwarves are friendly mobs that spawn commonly in the Living Rock Caverns. They are short humanoids who are there for the same reason as you - to get lots of gold! They are responsible for the many mineshafts in the dimension, and are willing to trade with you. They will give you an iron pickaxe in exchange for a gold ingot, allowing you to stay and mine for longer. If attacked, they will turn hostile and attack with reasonable power. They are very fast due to their size, so do not underestimate their fighting ability! Living Rock Creature Living Rock Creatures are semi-aggressive mobs that spawn commonly in the Living Rock Caverns. They are slightly bulkier than a human, and move very slowly. If the player stays away from them, they will generally not be a concern, but if the player moves close they will attack. They have a fairly strong attack and high hitpoints, but can usually be killed easily due to their sluggish walking speed. Living Rock Patriarch Living Rock Patriarchs are a much larger and more powerful form of living rock creature. They will attack the player on sight, however they move very slowly much like their smaller counterparts. Do not be fooled though, as they have a massive melee attack range (can hit a player from 5-10 blocks away), and deal large amounts of damage. They can kill an unarmoured player in two hits, and have very high hitpoints. However, if a player is able to kill one successfully they will be rewarded with a dropped diamond. Herobrine The legends are true! Herobrine exists as a very rarely sighted cave dweller. He resides in the Living Rock Caverns and hides in tunnels and small caves. If he sense a player nearby, he will sneak up before running at great speeds and attacking with immense power. It is extremely difficult to kill Herobrine (without the best available wargear), although the chances of him spawning are extremely rare. If spotted, it is highly recommended that you run in the opposite direction as quickly as possible! Category:Dimensions